A conventional vessel-propelling machine comprises an internal combustion engine, a transmission and others, wherein a propeller connected to the transmission is driven by the driving force of the internal combustion engine decelerated through the transmission.
Moreover, conventionally, a battery stores electric power to be supplied to inboard electric equipments, and a power generator such as an alternator is attached to the internal combustion engine of the propelling machine so as to generate electric power to be stored in the battery.
For example, referring to FIG. 14, a vessel-propelling machine 101 comprises an internal combustion engine 102, a transmission 103, and the like. A propeller 104 is connected to the transmission 103 so as to be driven by the internal combustion engine 102. An alternator 105 is attached to the internal combustion engine 102 so as to charge a battery 106.
However, electric power outputted from the battery 106 charged by the alternator 105 is insufficient to be supplied to all inboard electric equipments.
In addition, the propelling machine 101 is vibro-isolatingly supported with a plurality of vibration proof members 111.
Referring to FIG. 15, a generator-driving engine 107 other than the engine 102 of the vessel-propelling machine 101 is provided to drive an inboard electric power generator 108 so as to supply sufficient electric power to inboard electrical equipments.
However, a space for arranging the generator driving engine 107 and the inboard electric power generator 108 is required in addition to a space for installing the vessel-propelling machine 101, thereby requiring a vessel having a large space.
Referring to FIG. 16, a conventional generator 109 for supplying sufficient inboard electric power is provided on one end of the internal combustion engine 102 so as to be driven by the engine 102 through a belt and pulleys.
However, this construction expands the whole of vessel-propelling machine 101 so as to require a considerably large installation space. Further, the propelling machine 101 having the complicated vibro-isolating support structure with the vibration proof members 111 requires much time to be mounted.
In viewing the above, an object of the present invention for solving the above problems is to provide a vessel-propelling machine, in which an engine for generating sufficient electric power to be supplied to inboard equipments (such as the generator driving engine 107) is identified with an internal combustion engine for propelling a vessel (such as the internal combustion engine 102) so that the vessel-propelling machine 101, while ensuring its compactness, enables sufficient inboard electric power supply and easy vibro-isolating mount.
Moreover, another object of the present invention is to provide a drive system arrangement for efficiently and reasonably distributing output power of the internal combustion engine between the electric power generating device and the transmission, and to provide the electric power generating device with an effective cooling system for ensuring stable electric power supply.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the vessel-propelling machine having the propelling internal combustion engine also serving as an engine for generating electric power, provided with a casing facilitating for water-draining so as to prevent an electric power generator from corrosion and life degradation, thereby ensuring simplicity and inexpensiveness of the electric power generating and cooling system. A further object of the present invention is to provide a vessel-propelling machine which can be easily installed to various kinds of vessels, and which can be provided with an inexpensive electric power generator facilitating for assembling and wiring thereof while ensuring sufficient total output power thereof.